project_mongoosefandomcom-20200214-history
Aurala ir'Wynarn
Aurala ir'Wynarn is the current ruling Queen of Aundair and the eldest child of its now deceased former ruling queen, Barvette ir'Wynarn. She is the head of the Aundairian Royal Family and the central member of the Aundairian Triumvirate. Biography Queen Aurala is an imposing woman with diplomatic skill unmatched among her peers. Her enemies sometimes claim, and not without some truth, that she talked her way out of the Last War as her first act as queen was to successfully negotiate cease-fires with all of the other major combatants, cease-fires that while never becoming permanent, somehow through her charismatic efforts, managed to last (barring some "unauthorized raids" that did little damage) up until she and the other rulers of Galifar's successor states signed the Treaty of Thronehold. Aurala inherited a nation that had been ruined by war. The sheer attrition of decades of war, plus the long time required to train adepts, magewrights, and other skilled personnel (as well as to raise dragonhawks) meant that replacing losses was difficult and time-consuming, particularly when compared to Thrane's huge peasant levy infantry or even the animation of Karrnathi bone knights. The quality of Aundairian troops, formerly the highest among the Five Nations (Karrns would disagree, but they were forced to raise entire armies of undead to avoid total defeat at the hands of Aurala's great-great-grandfather King Wrogar ir'Wynarn), had been degraded over the long war and their arcane support was at its lowest ebb. A respite was desperately needed as Aundair could not afford to continue the war of attrition with its more heavily populated neighbours. The new Queen's desperation was reflected in her initial actions. On the one hand she sent her most skilled and intelligent diplomats to her enemies seeking a ceasefire, instructing them to at the very least, delay as long as possible any new outbreaks of war. On the other she quickly contacted the Valenar elves, the Talenta halflings, and the pirate barons of the Lhazaar Principalities, about hiring mercenaries to supplement her own troops. Her actions achieved their intended results. Over the next several years Aundairian forces gained time to recover some measure of their morale, expertise, and numbers. As Breland, Cyre, Karrnath and Thrane wore out one another with regular assaults, Aundair ceased offensive operations, entrenched and rebuilt. Aurala is just as cautious and clever as she plays the game of intrigue in her own court. Although appearing to relinquish power to other notables she still manages to assert her authority at a moments notice. Her silver tongue and charismatic presence allow her to convince even her most determined detractors with ease. Aurala's secret ambition is nothing less than the throne of Galifar. Nevertheless she recognizes that her nation lacks the population needed to field a large enough force to win via outright warfare. Therefore she's turned to diplomacy, subterfuge, and when the moment is right, more highly focused battles, to achieve her aims. Furthermore, diplomacy, subterfuge, and politics are skills at which she excels, and The Royal Eyes of Aundair, which she directly controls, endeavour to make her dreams a reality. Aurala is married to Sasik d'Vadalis who gave up his house position to become a member of the Aundairian nobility. As a result of this Aurala is often accused of favouritism towards House Vadalis but in actual fact Aurala goes out of her way to ensure that Vadalis receives no special treatment. In addition to her spouse, she has three children, Crown Prince Wrogar, Prince Jurian, and Princess Corrine. The Aundairian royal family also consists of her four younger siblings, Prince Adal, Prince Aurad, Princess Wrel, Princess Wrey, and their families. Aurala is aware of her brother Adal's ambitions, and has assigned spies the task of keeping an eye on him. Her chief advisor is her other brother Aurad.